<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Story About Them by WoollyLambdaPods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486134">[Podfic] A Story About Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods'>WoollyLambdaPods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Even the Sheriff's Secret Police are gushing about it, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Proposals, Slice of Life, creator's tags:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>creator's summary:</p><p>It was quiet when the most important decision about love was made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] A Story About Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts">litra</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/gifts">LenaLawlipop</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts">lunatique</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/gifts">Mousek</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859514">A Story About Them</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer">zombified_queer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://soundcloud.com/philomena98/a-story-about-them/s-SXdTCd8qtuE">[Podfic] A Story About Them - Zombified_Queer</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>